


Let the Only Sound (Be the Overflow)

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Hate Sex, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica can tear Allison's throat out, and Allison can shoot Erica.  They do neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Only Sound (Be the Overflow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophie_448](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/gifts).



> Written for the [prompt](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html?thread=431502#t431502) "Dirty, rushed Hate!sex in the woods." on [The Pan-Fandom Frotting Fest](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html). The title comes from Florence + the Machine's What the Water Gave Me.
> 
> (Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/59897.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/72408.html).)

It's raining when Erica pushes Allison hard against a tree trunk, her crossbow and now-broken arrows scattered around their feet. They aren't too drenched - the pine needles overhead are sheltering the worst of the water - but it's enough that Allison can't see through her soggy hair. She throws her weight against Erica's hands, but it's no use. She's pinned.

Erica's eyes are glowing in the darkness, and she's grinning. She's not tearing out Allison's throat with her teeth or claws even though Allison can feel the latter pricking through her jacket. But then, Allison had had a clear shot when they'd first run into each other, and she hadn't taken it. Not even when Erica had advanced with malice, saying, "What? You're not going to make me a pincushion? You don't think I can take it?" The fire in Allison's stomach had died along with her grandfather, and without it, she can't go on the offensive.

The defensive is a different thing. She tries to kick up a leg, but Erica leans against her, making it impossible to move.

"I could take my time," Erica whispers in her ear, her breath hot against Allison's skin. "Make you scream and cry like you made us scream and cry. Would you like it as much on the other side?"

Allison freezes. She probably shouldn't take the question at face value, but just a fleeting second of introspection means she can feel Erica's breasts pressing into hers, Erica's legs pushing her thighs together. She shivers, and for the first time since the night started, it's not from fear.

She jerks her chin up. Maybe her eyes can't glow, but she knows how to look menacing. "If you were going to do it, you would've torn me apart long ago."

Erica glares back, and for a moment, it's just their panting and the sound of the falling rain and the wind through the branches.

And then Allison kisses her.

It's nothing like kissing Scott, the way she could feel the tenderness under everything foreign and wild. Erica claims, pinning Allison's hands over her head with one hand and tugging her hair back with another. Allison could get the leverage to break free in this position - and lose a chunk of the hair in the process - but she's too dizzy from the soft lips against hers, the nip of teeth, the pressure of Erica's warmth all over.

Erica moves away enough for Allison to spread her legs, and Erica slips a knee in, pressing against Allison's pussy through her jeans. Allison cries out, throwing her head back, and rolls her hips into the pressure.

But it's not enough. Something's missing.

"Please," she says as Erica's hand moves out of her hair and to her breasts. Erica rubs through the damp fabric, and the way her nipples sting goes straight to her clit. She's close, but still not close enough.

She's beyond words at this point, so she gives a wordless sob, and Erica lays her mouth against the vulnerable flesh of Allison's throat. She bites with her regular human teeth, just a little scrap of sharpness, and that's what she was looking for. Allison comes, twitching beneath Erica's hands.

But, of course, they aren't finished.

Erica pushes through Allison's aftershocks, making her shiver and groan as she jiggles her leg a little. Then, when Allison's sagging and panting and whining a little, Erica throws her to the ground face-first. Before Allison can so much as register the sting of dead pine needles and the stickiness of wet soil against her cheek, Erica's straddling her lower back, enough to keep Allison where she wants her but not enough to keep her from moving. Allison's skin is still sensitive from her orgasm, and it should all be too much, but the cry she gives isn't unhappy.

"You like this, don't you?" Erica says. She rolls her hips once. "You could've gotten out earlier, but no, you want this. You begged me for it."

Allison nods, choking back a quiet sob. Everything's looping around from too much back into good again, to the point where the dampness between her thighs has absolutely nothing to do with the rainfall.

"Erica," she says, pushing back into her movements.

With an inhuman snarl, Erica grinds into Allison. Allison has enough use of her hands that she can scrabble at the dirt as Erica presses harder and faster. The broken arrows are within reach, and she stares at their sharp edges, but she never grabs for them.

When Erica's noises get higher in pitch and breathier, Allison twists her arm back and grabs Erica's hip. But Erica bats away her hand and gets up.

"No," Allison says, flipping over. "No, wait–"

But Erica's back on her, kissing her again, pressure Allison's hand to her crotch. Allison rubs in circles, slipping her tongue in Erica's mouth, and they kiss until Erica twitches, staring up at the woods around them.

"This isn't over," she says with her lip curled, but she isn't looking at Allison. She must hear something in the woods that Allison can't. Either way, she gets to her feet, and Allison watches her disappear into the woods. 

She can hear people crunching in the pine needles, but no one's in view. She unbuttons her jeans and shoves her hand in, coming again just after she touches herself again. A thunderclap masks her cries.


End file.
